


Mahou Legend Issue #0 The origins of Panzer Valkyrie

by WriterCookies (LewdCookies)



Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burn Legend, Cybernetics, Magical Girls, Superheroes, lots of comic references, magical girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/WriterCookies
Summary: Character background for Alexandra Black, aka "Panzer Valkyrie", from a magical girl campaign played in Exalted Burn Legend.





	Mahou Legend Issue #0 The origins of Panzer Valkyrie

From the New York Times Website, dated July 8, 1997:  
 _Black Technology International (BTI, ⏫4.5%) is proud to announce that their CEO Peter Black, his wife Samantha Black and their son Michael Black have been graced by the arrival of Alexandra Abelin Black, who was born today, at 8 in the morning Eastern Daylight Time at the Columbia University Medical Center, Manhattan, New York.  
Mother, father, and baby are all doing fine!_

I would be lying if I didn’t say my upbringing wasn’t a bit of a fairy tale or a bit privileged, dad was none other than Peter Black, CEO of Black Technology International, a multinational technology company with stuff going on everywhere. My older brother Mikey kept calling him “Tony Stark” as a joke back when we were younger. And my mom, Samantha, worked as a fashion designer alongside running various charity events. Looking back it’s amazing that both of them had time for Mikey and me while we were growing up and trying their hardest just to be there. Of course they would never really pick us up at Kindergarten or something like that but they were still always there despite being so busy with their jobs and always seemed to have a at least some time every day for us. It didn’t take long for the both of us to get used to the jet setting lifestyle that came with our life and I’m pretty sure there have been hundreds of articles in various magazines describing me as an adorable little darling, not to mention all those dinners and parties with various politicians and celebrities. I’m also pretty somewhere in my room there is a fortune in various autographs lying around. My future was bright and shiny and filled with various opportunities, maybe I’d become a model or actress, or maybe a fashion designer like mom or something completely different. I was a little fairy tale princess filled of ideas and dreams.  
Such a shame that fairy tales are never really built to last.

From the BBC News website, dated March 26, 2011  
 _This is BBC World News, Peter Black, CEO of Kobayashi-Black Informational Technology was earlier today injured when the car he was riding in alongside his daughter Alexandra Black impacted with a tunnel support pillar while in Switzerland. The current state of both Black members have currently been described as critical but stable, more on this story as it develops._

I was 14 when it happened. It was during my first spring break as a Freshman in High School, the entire family had traveled to Switzerland for a business holiday of sorts. It was mostly dad's idea as he wanted to celebrate the completion of a merger with a major japanese concern, Kobayashi Informational, to get a better footing on the Japanese market. Mom and Mikey had stayed behind in Bern for various reasons meanwhile me and dad took a car up to the ski lodge we were going to spend the break at.  
I’m not exactly sure what happened, and I don’t think any of the investigations managed to figure it out as well, but as we were entering a tunnel the driver suddenly lost control of the car and then everything went black.  
The next thing I remember is waking up in a Swiss hospital bed with my mom next to me, her eyes red from all the crying.   
Turned out that the car suffered some sort of malfunction and hit into a tunnel pillar, the driver sadly died on route to the hospital due to his injuries and dad suffered a spinal injury that made him bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Me on the other hand? I took the brunt of it, my legs trashed beyond the knees and my arms and hands smashed in so many places that it’d require a lot of surgery to make them functional again and even that was somewhat questionable. Not to mention various fractures and trauma to the organs. Some remarked that it was a sheer wonder I even survived the whole thing. Now later on I have wondered if it wasn’t just a miracle but something else.  
The accident changed quite a lot of things, dad had to step down as CEO of Kobayashi-Black Informational Technology due to his injuries and take a more passive role in the company on the board of directors and running various smaller projects. Me on the other hand had to drop out of school for the time being as I recuperated and underwent constant surgery. It was a tense period of time, everyone was a bit frazzled and on the edge but everyone tried their best to continue on with their lives.

From the CNN Tech website, dated January 30th, 2012  
 **Revolutionary breakthrough in robotic prostheses announced**  
 _Kobayashi-Black Informational Technology released a press announcement today that they have discovered a new and revolutionary method to connect and interface robotic limbs with the human body. FULL STORY_

A year more or less passed since the accident and things had returned to a sense of normality. Dad had grown accustomed to living in a wheelchair and taking a more backseat role in KBIT, Mom had cut back on her fashion business to take care of me more and Mikey was progressing through high school and had gotten himself a steady girlfriend and everyone had grown used to me going through surgery and medical therapy aside from private tutoring which was getting on slowly as I still couldn’t use my hands fully. I was slowly but surely making steps towards a sense of normality. Or as much normality as a girl without any legs or properly working arms can have.  
Now I don’t think dad ever stopped blaming himself somewhat for what happened to me that day, as he gained an odd obsession in robots once he got out of the hospital and through therapy. He managed to work his way into a directors position of the robotics department at KBIT, which at the time didn’t seem so odd since he had always been interested in ground-breaking technology and its applications but the fervor which he threw himself into it was almost a bit manic at times. Whenever we ate dinner together he kept talking about this and that the guys at R&D had come up with. But at the same time it was nice to see him passionate about something again as his reshuffling as well as the order to take a more laid back role in the company had brought him down quite a bit. Of course, had we all really known what he really had in mind we might have said otherwise. Or maybe even helped him even more so.  
I remembered the day it happened, it was my 15th birthday of all days too. A lovely summary Californian july day, there was cake, there was a motley assortment of presents and well wishes from family members and close friends. No birthday party though, not much use in that seeing as I hadn’t been to school for over a year now and barely any of my old classmates visited me anymore. But it was still a great day and everyone was in a good mood.  
But all through the day dad seemed to be kind of distracted, like there was something eating him up inside but whenever one of us asked he just dismissed it and said it was nothing and we just let it lie. During dinner he suddenly tapped his knife against the glass and got all dramatic, for a moment I thought he was going to stand up from his wheelchair shouting “Mein Führer! I can walk!” You tend to watch a lot of movies while bedridden is all I’m gonna say about that. Anyway, he goes off on a short speech about how proud he was of me being so strong and going through the rehabilitation and how much he loves me before he takes out a roll of paper that’s been tied together with a red band in a bow and then hands it to me. With some minor effort I get the band off and roll it up.  
To see a picture of me, but with legs and arms. Robot legs and arms.  
I was speechless, my head filled up with various questions that demanded answers but I couldn’t do anything but just stare at the picture. I felt my eyes tearing up and I’m not really sure how I did it but suddenly I’m bawling into his shoulder while he’s hugging me tightly. Mom’s reaction to seeing the picture was a mix of shock and surprise and then anger at dad for withholding it from her, meanwhile Mikey thought it was really cool. Once I had stopped crying dad began explaining that he had worked in secret with some guys in robotics R&D on this project alongside a guy he had met years ago because he absolutely hated to see me languish in a wheelchair for the rest of my life like himself and wanted nothing but to let me have a normal life as much as possible.  
In the back of my mind I understood the ramifications of what might happen if dad’s little secret project was found out by the higher ups at KBIT but I couldn’t help but to love him even more for actually taking the risk. Of course, as he revealed later on, he had foreseen that and prepared a contingency plan for it. There were times later on I wondered if Mikey’s old habit of calling him Tony Stark didn’t actually have a measure of truth in it.  
Anyway, I decided to go through with it and the entire family supported it, even if mom had her qualms for a while before she changed her mind and even helped design the arms and legs, it was her way of helping other than moral support or as she once put it “Your father couldn’t design a decent shirt if his life depended on it”. It should be mentioned that Mikey’s suggestion of adding ‘awesome flames’ was vetoed pretty quickly.  
What followed was another two years of surgery and medical therapy to graft the new arms and legs to my body alongside the necessary ‘support structure’ and getting me accustomed to them. A period that involved more than its fair share of crushed glasses and damaged floors, there was some talk about sending me to a high school in Japan that specializes in kids with disabilities but with time I got used to them and I finally had the chance to be a normal teenager for once. A normal teenager that could technically crush a brick with her bare hands and out-perform most athletes. To say I caused quite a stir when I stepped out of the limo during a tech release party held by KBIT would be a slight understatement.  
And that contingency plan my dad had devised incase of discovery? Well the gist of it was that I’d be the new test subject and head figure for KBITs new line of cybernetic prostheses, headlined by dad of course. But only the legs though, the arm replacement were an undisclosed project for the time being and were to remain hidden. Which was fine by me, really. Even if wearing long sleeved shirts while living in California could give you the odd look occasionally.

From Twitter:  
 **Stacey Levine** _@Californiasunshine 10m_  
 _Oh my god!! I just saw a teenage girl with metal arms stop a car with a single punch! Is there another MG running around in LA? #MagicalGirl_

Dad had always prided himself in having a strong sense of intuition about things and which had according to him at least helped him through lots of tough decisions, which is why he always thought there was something odd about the crash. He never spoke about it in public obviously because media and others would just brand him as a bit of a kook and land him and us in a heap of trouble. But privately he was troubled by it and never fully believe the official crash investigation and its conclusions. He tried via his contacts and such to find out more but never really seem to go far with his own investigations regardless of how hard he tried. There were times he doubted himself and thought he was simply growing paranoid and was seeing demons everywhere. But as time went he managed to amass enough evidence to point in a completely different direction than the official results. The one thing he always thought odd was the timing of the whole thing, not to mention there was that car he recalled seeing constantly behind him, or so he told me at one point at least. I always wished I could’ve helped but the whole thing was just some scattered memories, all I really remembered from that was being too engrossed in a book to really notice anything and then driver shouting something before things went black.   
But as time went on he spent less and less time and energy on his investigation into the whole thing and more time on work as KBIT Robotics and helping me getting used to my new limbs.  
That would all change however when one day when he got contacted by an old friend who had managed to find something interesting amongst some files in the old Kobayashi Informational archives that seemed to point towards that the crash was a deliberate and that higher-ups within KI had something to do with it. This sent dad into a frenzy of action and I’m not really sure how he managed to do it but a couple of months after he had managed to get solid proof that the crash had been set up by KI to get dad out of the picture, meanwhile I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The cherry on top was even that he managed to get hold of some documents showing that the KBIT CEO and large parts of the board of directors were using company funds and property for illicit if not illegal business deals that stopped short of actually dealing with terrorists.  
I don’t think I have ever seen dad so furious when he learned the truth. It was almost scary to see him cuss up a storm and I was short of believing he was about to completely hulk out and smash the house followed by the rest of the neighbourhood. So I borrowed a bunch of Mikey’s comics at one point if that’s what you’re asking. Anyway, dad was absolutely furious when he realized he had been set up and it was a sheer miracle he didn’t simply roll out of the house and all the way over to the KBIT headquarters to beat the snot out of the CEO, which probably would’ve spelled the end for us all. Something he probably realized as well as he did calm down after a while. And then he turned to quiet brooding and plotting and a few uneventful months passed by while he did things before he one day dropped a literal bomb in my lap.  
I had the Spark, or Aptitude for Magic so to speak.  
It all began with both him and the researchers that had worked on my replacement limbs noticing that I was adjusting to them faster than anyone had expected and what I thought was a bunch of normal tests at one point was dad and his researchers determining if there was something extra behind it and turned out there was. Either I always had the Spark dormant inside me or the accident had awoken it somehow and possibly ensured my survival. No one was really sure of that.  
I was surprised, shocked and confused at the same time. I mean everybody knew about Magical Girls and their history. But I didn’t really expect to really be one myself. It’s kinda like finding out you’re a mutant when you suddenly have the ability to walk through walls or summon fire through sheer force of will and all of a sudden you’re getting invited to a school for gifted youngsters.  
Of course no such invitation never really materialized, even if you did shave dad’s head bald he could pass off as a decent Charles Xavier. Not that he’d agree to it though.  
Anyway, so it turned out that I’ve got the Spark and at first dad really didn’t want me to know, who can hardly blame him seeing as his only daugther has to live with robotic limbs for the rest of her life and then it turns out that she’s a Sparkle too that might be a little bit too much for her to handle, or for anyone else for that part.  
But the realization that there was something rotten going on in his own company and he had been handicapped as an effect of it alongside all the suffering it had wrought on me changed that. He wanted to both protect the company that he had founded and cherished so much and stop whatever plans the leadership in KBIT had in mind.  
I was at an impasse pretty much. Here I had Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne asking me to become his own Magical Girl Iron man/Batman to wage a bit of a covert war against his own company more or less while also help others in need at the same time. It seemed like too much of a scenario out of a tv-series or something to be really true and I was hesitant to give him a straight answer for a while and mulled over the thing for a while.   
A part of me wanted to do it because of all the excitement and adventure that you keep hearing about Magical Girls but at the same time there was that inherent danger of it, that fact that you threw yourself into the line of fire constantly and if you slipped up you or others could up end up dead, if not crippled for life. And no, the irony is not lost on me. It was probably that irony that swayed me over in the end as well now that I think about it.  
In the end I said yes to dad’s idea, and when the rest of the family got to know about it I almost thought mom was going to divorce him on the spot because she looked so looked angry as a thunderstorm at dad. But after a while she eased up to the idea when she saw how convinced the both of us were and I’m pretty sure she wanted a measure of revenge for what happened, she’s french after all. Or maybe that’s more an italian or balkan thing more. But I don’t need to tell you the costume was pretty much her idea and design, including the skirt. And the name is thanks to Mikey and dad bouncing ideas between each other. I have to admit it does have a nice ring to it so it stuck.  
So I spent the next year training and harnessing my aptitude into something more solid. All done in secret of course, I was and still am a black project within the KBIT Robotics department. Dad even went as far as taking various components and upgrades to me from other parts of KBIT. Turns out that they had some really interesting projects going on under the radar. Such a shame I didn’t get the laser cannon in the arm as originally thought but as it turned out it was a little bit too power hungry to be really feasible even with all that magic juice backing me up. Did I mention the rocket boosters? Yeah I’ve got rockets in my arms and legs. Which is frickin’ awesome!  
Let me tell you though that being out in the wilderness with a real chance to let loose is a sheer joy and I’m pretty sure I’ve left a whole bunch of craters and various marks on rocks and trees for people to wonder if there isn’t a bigfoot roaming in California or something weird like that.  
Also Dad felt it was a good idea to register at the DMR as well to smoothen things out in the case of real trouble but somehow he managed to pull a few strings to get my files a bit more obfuscated than usual to deter any prying eyes.

Letter dated June 2014  
 _Dear Alexandra  
Congratulations! I am pleased to inform you of your admission to L11 High School for the spring semester, 2015. _

_Your admission to L11 High School is evidence of the Admissions Committee’s confidence in your potential, as well as recognition of your fine scholastic achievement and unique personal qualities. We believe you have much to contribute to the intellectual vitality and diversity which characterize L11 High School._

I acted around the Los Angeles area for a while once my training had been ‘completed’, mostly stopping some illicit KBIT actions that dad had managed to find out aside from stopping some ‘regular’ bad guys and making my presence known to the world so to speak before it was decided that I should attempt to finish my High School education and properly graduate in an effort to keep going with my normal life. In New York City of all places too. Mom and Dad decided it’d be nice with a change of scenery for me, not to mention a chance to start anew, seeing as I was about to turn 18 and had spent most of my teens cooped up in bed or at home.  
And so my bags and a whole bunch of other stuff had been packed and pretty much before I knew it, I stood in front of the gates of my new High School, idly wondering what was in store for me there.


End file.
